yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucille Marceau
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — lucille marceau • ' age ' — 17 • ' birth date ' — february 8 • ' height ' — 5'4" • ' weight ' — 118lbs • ' hair ' — brown • ' eyes ' — blue • ' gender ' — female • ' sexuality ' — heterosexual • ' dating status ' — single • ' theme songs ' — • ' wand ' — 9-and-2/3-inch maple, sturdy, with a core of phoenix tail feather • ' student activities ' — prefect of asgard, cooking club • ' favorite subject ' — cooking • ' least favorite subject ' — english • ' patronus ' — a lion • ' boggart ' — dead robert! ''character information'' ''history'' It was on a particularly sweltering May night that Chantée Marceau, a new French starlet, met Henry Florence in a bar; she was in the city filming for her new B-list film (something artistic about the love between siblings or a subject equally insipid), and he was stationed at the airforce base near-by. For Chantée, it was love at first sight. Henry and Chantée shared a beautiful summer in Miami together, seeing each other nearly every weekend and doing romantic things every woman dreamed of: bathing in rose petals, sleeping in together, eating from the same plate of pasta. However, like all dreams, it came to a horrible crashing end, set off by Henry being transferred to another base in San Diego and away from Chantée. The problem with Chantée was that she had the unfortunate habit of falling in love with a man immediately, sleeping with him, having his child, trying to force him into marriage, and failing miserably; which, unfortunately, was the case here, adding to her two other children from previous attempts (Lucille's older sister by five years, Elise, and an older brother by eight, Marcus). Broken-hearted and distraught, Chantée moved to New York City into a richer, upper-class neighborhood, banking on the support of her parents while she worked on finishing her college education and ending up as a high-school English teacher. It was an incredibly lackluster ending for the brilliant star that had been Chantée's career, but it had been time to settle down, she told herself; that, and it was difficult to garner roles with all those stretchmarks from pregnancy. Ever since she was young, Lucille harbored an interest in her father Henry, although she never, ever met him; all she knew of him was from photographs, letters, and stories her mother told of the last man she had ever loved. She admired her father for his wish to travel the world, and instead of growing up like her dependent, loveless mother, Lucille tried to model herself after the strange man who wrote her letters on her birthday. She tried to emulate the way her mother described his swagger, the way he was slightly caustic and defensive, and even attempted to smoke like he did (something she, for once, abandoned because she really could not take the coughing after that first cigarette). Because of her father, Lucille knew from the very young age of eight that she would like nothing more than to meet him. From day one, Lucille began to bug her mother almost every day for stories about her father, and she pestered her for asking him to visit. Because of the way Lucille came to act like Henry, to prevent herself from remembering, Chantée distanced herself from her youngest child, choosing instead to shower attention on the more-feminine Elise. Lucille resented her mother deeply for this, and spent most of her time lounging with Marcus instead. Her childhood was rocky concerning the relationship with her family; rather than try to patch things up with her mother, the separation between the two women only widened with time. The only person she ever felt truly comfortable with was a boy named Robert Callaghan. They had met early in their childhoods, a bully-and-the-bullied that eventually evolved into the most important friendship Lucille would carry throughout her life. It was only with Robert by her side that Lucille really made it through, though she would have died rather than admit such an awful dependence. However, there was something that Lucille had never expected of her father, something that even Chantée didn't know: Henry Florence had been a wizard. There had been small incidents when Lucille was growing up, things like that one time someone threw a rock at Robert and the moment Lucille saw it, it swerved in mid-air and harmlessly hit a tree. Or another time when she had been swimming when she was eight, and she found she could breath underwater. They were small things, so small that most people didn't think too much of them, but Lucille kept them tucked away in her memory—remembered them so well, that when her letter to Yggdrasil arrived, she was the only one not surprised. Leave it to Henry to be something so spectacular, Lucille marveled. She would be as great a witch as he was a wizard. So she bade her muggle-life good-bye and set out into the wizarding world. She's glad Robert's along for the ride, because she's honestly not sure if she could do it on her own. ''personality'' Lucille likes people, for the most part; she just does not know how to get close to them easily. She says directly what is on her mind and is difficult to impress; besides that, she has walls put up to protect herself from God-knows-what. It is not that any event in her history scarred her; it is just that, by nature, Lucy prefers to keep her own thoughts to herself. She's a pretty serious girl. She does not seem to like it when people try to get her to "loosen up" and most attempts to get her to open herself to new experiences are backfired by a rather artful dodge on her part. She appears cold at first, mean almost, but Lucille smiles easily when something pleases her, and once you earn her trust and friendship, it is very difficult to make her stop smiling. She is fairly laid-back as well, not used to be incited to anger, but once she does manage to be angry, it continues to fester and swell within her; she's the type to hold grudges (proof: Chantée Marceau). What she craves the most is the attention that her father never gave her, and it's the easy type of fatherly love that maybe gives her what could be termed a Lolita complex. She has more issues than a magazine collector at times, but they are tied back to the very same thing. Once you get past her walls, Lucy shows herself to be rather witty and quietly loyal in her own self-absorbed way. She has the tendency to be confrontational when someone threatens something important to her, and she is especially defensive of her father than anything else; she cannot stand to hear him be insulted. Of the friendships that have ended, it is because someone points out that Henry left her and Lucy cannot stand to hear that sort of truth, though she dishes it out often enough. In her eyes, Henry is someone who has only been a victim of circumstance, seduced by Chantée and her pretty eyes and face, tied down to a family he never wanted. She sympathizes with him, because she is stuck with a family she does not want either, the very same one he has. What she aspires to be is someone he wants to keep in contact with. In all her endeavors, her first question asked is "Would Henry approve?" The lack of a father-figure in her life has outlined her personality pretty drastically; she has felt so alone and alienated by her peers, never able to play the role of a "daddy's girl", that she has set up an essential fortress around herself in a form of self-protection. Rather than accept the friendship and attention people are offering her, the very kind of attention she finds herself deprived of and craving, she likes to play hard-to-get. The only kind of people that usually stick with her are the people who do not know any better, or the type to see directly through her practiced facade. Her pretty appearance seems to contrast with her withdrawn, private personality, but she doesn't seem to mind it too much. Comments on her appearance usually earn a laugh or two; if asked, she would have rather been ugly than look as much like her mother as she does. ''schedule for classes'' :one — chemistry :two — cooking :three — defense against the dark arts :four — history of magic :five — english 6 :six — transfiguration :seven — french ''relationships'' ''students'' Robert Callaghan — Her best friend since forever and someone she can always count on. Most people do not figure that Lucille and Robert would get along, and to be honest, most of the time they don't - but they share a deep bond that nothing can break. For the past year or so, Lucille has been nursing a secret crush on him, but she'd rather die than admit and possibly ruin their friendship. She's satisfied with the way it is... so long as he doesn't look at another girl when she's watching. Cyprian Asgeir — Her fellow prefect and thus, a good friend of hers. They often work on patrol in tandem and he'll help her with her homework when he feels generous. She's not sure if she appreciates his attitude, but considering she has one herself, it's not like she is really one to talk at all. Annorah MacKay — There have always been rumors of Norah being the House Party Girl, but Lucy has yet to really catch her in the act... Aside from that, she's friendly and talented at Quidditch, so she isn't really keen on catching her and getting her banned from games when her team obviously needs her. Brett Parsley — An easygoing fellow that's also on Quidditch. Lucille has always thought he was kind of cute, but that's not something she's really keen on disclosing to anyone. She's gotten over her crush on him for the most part though and instead is content with merely having conversations in the halls when the opportunity provides itself. Yuan Hsin Ming — Guys like him just piss her off. She doesn't appreciate his ladies-man attitude and has no use for his cockiness. He just rubs her the wrong way... but, admittedly, a lot of people do. Shola Christie — dada Alexandrine Saint-Just — cooking :) ''faculty'' ''random notes'' *She is terribly frightened of cats and uses that as an excuse to keep her massive St. Bernard, Godzilla, near her at all times. *Lucy has quite a lovely singing voice, but she's surprisingly shy about showcasing it and only a few close friends know about this secret talent. *Her goal in life is to be an Auror hired by the Ministry and thus, be able to protect everyone she cares about. Category:Character Category:Student Category:Asgard Category:Half-blood